Sugar and Spice
by The Boy Vamp
Summary: When Paige finds out she's pregnant, she is both excited and scared. Henry feels much the same. But, they both grit their teeth because they know the end result will be the best thing thats ever happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar and Spice**

Hello there. This is my second Charmed story and this one is also about Paige. I like Paige, she's awesome, but I am planning to do the same with Phoebe and Piper as well. But I did Paige first, coz like I said, I like Paige, she's awesome.

**~~~Line break~~~**

_August 2006_

Paige gazed up at the house with yellow panelling and the big double doors and smiled. She gripped Henry's hand tighter and turned to look at him. He looked back at her and smiled that dazzling smile she loved so much. She turned back to the house and bathed in its image. The house had three storeys and there were Victorian windows on every side of the house. Paige loved every aspect of the house. She loved it so much because it was exactly the same as the Manor. She loved it even more because it was right next door to the Manor, which she recently moved out of to live in her own house with Henry.

"I can't believe it, or own place!" said Henry, excitedly.

"I know! And it's so close to Piper, as well! Its perfect." answered Paige.

"Anywhere's perfect with you." said Henry, smiling still.

"Awww, you're such a sap. But I love you for it."

Henry's grin widened and he leaned in to kiss her. Paige smiled and kissed back. The kiss deepened and Paige looped her arms around the back of Henry's neck as Henry's arms snaked round her waist. They couldn't get any further, though because someone was shouting at them. It was Piper.

"Hey! HEY! There will be none of that on the street outside my house! If you're gunna do it, do it inside _your_ new house on _your_ new bed, not outside on the street traumatising my children!"

Paige grinned and waved at her sister, a slightly mocking grin forming on her face. Piper grinned back, but motioned towards the house and went back inside.

"So, should we take her advice, then? Go inside and ... break in our new bed?" asked Paige, in a husky voice.

"I think we should." Replied Henry, in the same husky tone Paige used.

They continued kissing and somehow they managed to get to the front door and into the house. They stumbled up the stairs, bits of clothing getting flung in all directions. The couple somehow got across the landing without paying attention to where they were going and into the bedroom.

**(A/N: I don't think I have to go into much detail here, I think we're all mature enough to understand what happened in the bedroom)**

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**One month later...**

Paige jerked awake from the dream she was having and panted heavily. Her stomach lurched and she ran into the bathroom and threw up violently. She felt hands draw her hair from her face and hold it behind her. When she finished, she flushed the toilet.

"Thanks, honey." She said to Henry, giving him a weak smile. She brushed her teeth, undressed and got in the shower. She relaxed under the water, letting her muscles relax under the flow of the hot water. When she was out and dressed, she went downstairs, her stomach still feeling a little uneasy. However, when she smelled the breakfast being cooked, the uneasiness was replaced by ravenous hunger. She ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen to see Henry over the oven, frying eggs and bacon. Hen turned around with the pan in his hand and saw Paige stood at the door. He smiled at her.

"Are you hungry? I didn't know if you would be after you threw up, so I only cooked half a breakfast for you."

As he was telling her this, he was dishing up the food onto plates. Paige grabbed her plate and dug into the food. Henry stopped eating his and watched her devour the food with wide eyes. When she finished in a total of two and a half minutes, she went over to the cupboards and started rooting through them to find something else to eat.

"I take it you were hungry, then, huh Paige?"

"Yeah. I was. I still am hung- wait." Paige's stomach lurched again.

"What?" asked Henry.

Instead of replying, she just ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Henry sighed and followed her, ready for his hair holding duties.

**Later, at Piper's house. **

Paige let out a triumphant cry when she found the Oreos in Piper's cupboard. She opened the packet and dug in.

After the eighth biscuit, Piper took the packet away from her. Paige made an indignant noise and tried to grab the packet. Piper held them away from her.

"No! No more! I want some more food left in my house before you leave. And, anyway we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This. The eating everything, the throwing up, but only throwing up in the morning, the weight gain..."

"I'm not following."

Piper sighed. "Well, when was your last period?"

Paige stared at Piper, with a confused expression on her face. Then, realisation dawned on her face and her expression was one of shock. "Oh, God no."

"Oh, yes. I think you need these."

Paige looked at the white sticks in Piper's hand as if they offended her greatly, which they did.

"Nu-uh, that is not possible. I am not-"

"Paige, I think you are. I should know, I'm five months along myself for the third time", said Piper, motioning to her belly, which was, as she said five months along.

Paige sighed and took the pregnancy tests from Piper's hand and went into the bathroom. She took one test after the other and sat down on the toilet seat, awaiting the results.

After a few minutes, she looked at the tests.

Three pink plus signs looked back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so this is chapter two, where Paige tells Henry and then she'll tell the rest of the family in the next family. Hope you like it!

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**September 2006**

Paige stood on the porch of her own house, trying to control her breathing. After Piper had stopped screaming in excitement and hugging her and rubbing her belly, she had managed to get out of her house and back to her own. She wasn't going to wait days to tell Henry, she was going to tell him straight away and get it over with. She reached out to open the door, but ended up leaning against it and taking deep breaths.

'_Get a grip, Paige!' she thought. 'You're only pregnant – oh dear God, you're pregnant! Breathe, breathe. Enough breathing, just open the door!' _

Paige burst through the door and stopped abruptly when she saw Henry coming out of the room and the other end of the hallway, giving her a weird look.

"Why did you run through the door?"

"I – uh... I don't know."

"You want some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure."

Already, Paige felt... deflated. She realised just how hard it would be to 'just tell Henry'. She went through to the kitchen and tapped Henry on the shoulder. He turned around. "What is it?"

"Henry, I am..." she trailed off. She realised then and there that she just couldn't do it. She let out a puff of air. "Hungry. What is there for lunch?"

"We have some ham some cheese and some loads of other stuff, so I figured we could just mix and match and make our own sandwiches."

"Awesome."

Paige decided to go for ham and cheese on the first sandwich, ham and tomato on the second, tomato and cheese on the third. She was looking in the fridge for stuff to put on the fourth when a sudden thought hit her. Why couldn't she just tell Henry she was pregnant? He was her husband, after all. He was the one who... you know.

"Honey."

"Yeah, Paige?"

"I am..." she just couldn't get the words out. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't form the words. "Uhhh... how about we go to the park? For a walk?"

Henry grinned. "Sure. I'll go get your coat for you."

The couple got their coats and left the house. Paige slipped her hand into Henry's and they walked towards the park. Paige scolded her stupid self for not getting up the courage to tell Henry. Maybe the park would freshen her head and get her thinking clearly.

They arrived at the park and sat at a bench. Paige rested her head on Henry's shoulder and curled up against his side. Henry put his arm around her shoulders. They sat there, enjoying each other's touch and the fresh air.

Some while later, Paige saw another couple walk past, arm in arm. They were pushing a baby stroller along, and looking adoringly in the stroller every so often.

'_They look so happy...'_ she thought. Seeing that look in their eyes, it reminded her of... she had to think hard about it. It reminded her of... Piper and Leo. The look in their eyes when they looked at their sons was unmistakable and unforgettable. And she and Henry would feel that in some eight months. But Henry didn't know; he needed to know!

Paige picked her head up. "Henry."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, honey?"

She looked into his eyes, his deep brown eyes and she said to him: "I'm pregnant."

Paige felt him stiffen. He blinked, several times.

"Pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"And is okay... good?"

He had a big grin on his face. "Good? Good?" Paige, okay is wonderful! You're pregnant! We're gunna have a baby! We're gunna be a real family!" He brought him to her in a massive hug.

"Are you completely sure?" he asked into her shoulder.

"I haven't been to the doctors if that's what you mean." She said into his shoulder.

He looked at her. "Well we should go, you know, to know for sure."

"Yeah, we should."

Henry started to get up.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now, I want to know if I'm going to be a father!" he was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Paige laughed at him. "Okay then, let's go then, you big baby."

"We're gunna have a baby!" he practically screeched.

Paige genuinely thought he would be more surprised and well, less happy. She was very pleasantly surprised at his reaction and was also laughing at him as he practically dragged her to the doctor's. And as they walked into the doctor's surgery, Paige thought he was going to be mature and sophisticated about the whole thing. After all, he was her husband, Henry the sensible one.

"Good after noon, good reception lady, my wife thinks she's pregnant!" he said quite loudly, with a big grin on his face.

He wasn't going to be so sensible after all.


End file.
